


Fight

by seabreezws_and_gays



Series: Month of Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Fights, Happy Ending, Hugs, M/M, Making Up, Sad, Soft Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays
Summary: I made a month of prompts for myself and no. 1 was fighting so I tried...I don't know if there's Arthur on their team, I just needed a name.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Month of Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913461
Kudos: 7





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prompt list. I wrote a few with specific ships in mind.  
> 1\. Fighting  
> 2\. Domestic  
> 3\. Coffee Shop AU  
> 4\. First I Love You  
> 5\. First Date  
> 6\. Angst  
> 7\. Smut [posted but deleted]  
> 8\. Cuddles  
> 9\. Jealous  
> 10\. Drunken Confessions  
> 11\. Fire Escape  
> 12\. Coming Out  
> 13\. Tour Bus  
> 14\. Don't Leave Me  
> 15\. POV of a Friend  
> 16\. Poem  
> 17\. Camping  
> 18\. Social Media  
> 19\. Fairy Tale AU  
> 20\. Caught  
> 21\. Oops  
> 22\. Sharing Clothes  
> 23\. Teasing  
> 24\. Tickle Fight  
> 25\. At Home Date Night  
> 26\. Proposal  
> 27\. Wedding  
> 28\. Summertime  
> 29\. Christmas  
> 30\. Makeup  
> 31\. Pride

"I don't care about that right now Louis, I just want to know why you were so goddamn close to her in that photo"  
Harry yelled at Louis, who scowled in return, his arms crossed.  
"I already fookin told you, stupid Arthur told me to do it."  
"Yeah, ok, but did you need to be so fucking close to her? She was touching your ass Louis, I saw it."  
"And did you think I wanted her to? There wasn't a lot I could do."  
"Whatever. I don't care."  
Harry glared at Louis, and then flipped his hair behind his ear.  
"I'm going to go. Somewhere."  
The long haired boy stormed off towards the door, leaving Louis leaning against the counter, his face an angry grimace, before breaking, slightly.  
"You'll be back though, right?"  
Louis said, his voice small and quiet.  
"Yeah I'll be back."  
Harry said, his voice also softer, though still angry.  
Once Harry had left, Louis went to their bedroom and slipped into one of Harry's hoodies, before plopping onto the couch to watch tv.  
Louis had already finished a movie and a half by the time Harry opened the door.  
Louis perked up upon hearing his boyfriends keys jingle as he put them on the counter, but then slipped further into his blanket, his face uncertain as to how Harry would be.  
"Haz?"  
The blue eyed boy called out, his voice holding his worry, though he tried to hide it.  
"Hi Lou."  
Harry appeared in the room, his face soft upon seeing Louis.  
"Are you still mad at me?"  
"No, I'm not, I'm sorry love."  
Harry was across the room and on the couch in three strides, and he wrapped his arms around Louis.  
"I'm sorry Hazza. I shouldn't have been so close to her. But Arthur told me to, and Simon gave me all the rules to follow last meeting and I didn't think about it I just wanted it to be ove-"  
Louis voice broke and he curled into Harry's arms, his face nuzzled into his boyfriends neck.  
"Baby, I'm so sorry. I just, hate seeing her with you. It hurts and it sucks, but I shouldn't have yelled at you, it isn't your fault."  
"Ok. I love you?"  
Louis pulled his face away from Harry's neck, his blue eyes looking into Harry's green.  
"I love you."  
Harry said, his face fond before pulling Louis into a gentle kiss, his fingers curled softly into Louis' hair.


End file.
